bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 22: High Beams)
Plot A girl named Jimberly is driving home from her school one night after seeing a basetkball game. She notices a truck following her. As she drives on, she notices that the truck is still following her... Cast *Jimberly as (The girl) *Mr. Grouper as (The truck driver) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The stranger) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. The stories are meant for children but there could be violence and scary parts in stories. *Type of book: Horror Story Narrator: The girl driving the old blue sedan named Jimberly was a senior at the high school. She lived on a farm about eight miles away and used the car to drive back and forth. She had driven into town that night to see a basketball game. Now she was on her way home. As she pulled away from the school, she noticed a red pick-up truck follow her out of the parking lot. A few minutes later the truck was still behind her. Jimberly: I guess we're going in the same direction. Narrator: She began to watch the truck in her mirror. When she changed her speed, the driver of the truck changed his speed. When she passed a car, so did he. Then he turned on his high beams, flooding her car with light. He left them on for almost a minute. Jimberly: He probably wants to pass me. Narrator: But she was becoming uneasy. Usually she drove home over the back road. Not too many people went that way. But when she turned onto that road, so did the truck. Jimberly: I've got to get away from him. Narrator: She began to drive faster. Then he turned his high beams on again. After a minute, he turned them off. Then he turned them on again and off again. She drove even faster, but the truck driver stayed right behind her. Then he turned his high beams on again. Once more her car was ablaze with light. Jimberly: What is he doing? What does he want? Narrator: Then he turned them off again. But a minute later he had them on again, And left them on. At last she pulled into her driveway, and the truck pulled in right behind her. She jumped from the car and to the house. Jimberly: Call the police! Narrator: Out in the driveway she could see the driver of the truck who was named Mr. Grouper. He had a gun in his hand. When the police arrived, they started to arrest him, but he pointed to the girls' car. Mr. Grouper: You don't want me You want him. Narrator: Crouched behind the driver's seat, there was a man with a knife. He was named Mr. Grumpfish. As the driver of the truck explained it, Mr. Grumpfish slipped into the girl's car just before she left the school. He saw it happen, but there was no way he could stop it. He thought about getting the police, but he was afraid to leave her. So he followed her car. Each time Mr. Grumpfish in the back seat reached up to over power her, Mr. Grouper of the truck turned on his high beams, Then Mr. Grumpfish dropped down, afraid that someone might see him. Recap A girl anmed Jimberly leaves her after seeing a basketball game one night. A truck follows her out. She notices this and believes they are just going the same direction. She watches it in her mirror. The truck keeps doing something like her. Then he turns on his high beams. Then, he turned them off. She goes down a back road she usually drives down. The truck follows. She tries to get away but he turned on the high beams again. He does for a few more times. This keeps happening until she arrives home. Once home, she runs to the house yelling to call the cops. The police arrive and start to arrest the driver who was Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper stops them and tells them they want Mr. Grumpfish. He was hiding behind Jimberly's seat in the car. He had snuck in the car. Mr. Grouper saw it but couldn't stop her. So he followed her. Everytime Mr. Grumpfish got up to kill her, Mr. Grouper turned on the headlights which made him go down afraid that someone would see him. Category:Stories